The present invention relates to process for preparing acylated 1,3-dicarbonyl compounds by rearrangement of corresponding enol esters. The invention also relates to the preparation of the corresponding tautomer compounds of the acylated 1,3-dicarbonyl compounds.
The rearrangement of certain enol esters which results in an acylated 1,3-dicarbonyl compounds has been reported in the patent and journal literature wherein certain types catalysts have been disclosed as facilitating the rearrangement reaction. Some of the catalysts that have been disclosed are two molar aluminum chloride, 4-dimethylaminopyridine, aminopyridine derivatives, N-alkylimidazole derivatives, molten sodium acetate, Lewis acid and cyanide source. See U.S. Pat. No. 4,695,653 and references cited and discussed therein.
Surprisingly, it has now been discovered that an azide catalyst/reagent may be used to facilitate the rearrangement of enol esters to the corresponding acylated 1,3-dicarbonyl compound and/or the corresponding tautomer forms of the acylated 1,3-dicarbonyl compound (future reference to acylated xe2x80x9c1,3-dicarbonyl compoundsxe2x80x9d or other similar descriptors such as xe2x80x9ccyclohexanedione derivativesxe2x80x9d etc. should be read where appropriate to include the tautomer forms unless otherwise indicated). The acylated 1,3-dicarbonyl compounds produced by the instantly disclosed process are useful themselves as agrochemicals (e.g. pesticides, herbicides, etc.) or may be used as intermediates in the preparation of useful agrochemicals. The azide catalyst/reagent system used in the instant invention has advantages over those previously used. Catalysts such as dimethylaminopyridine must be recovered. Cyanide catalysts and reagents produce hydrogen cyanide which contaminates process streams. The azide catalysts and reagents of the instant invention have the advantage that upon acidification they form hydrozoic acid which decomposes to nitrogen. The instant invention overcomes the need for certain costly catalyst/reagent recovery and waste treatment systems previously associated with the preparation of acylated 1,3-dicarbonyl compounds.
One embodiment of the invention is the process for preparing an acylated cyclical 1,3-dicarbonyl compounds or tautomers thereof, comprising the step of rearrangement of the corresponding enol ester, wherein said rearrangement is conducted in the presence of a alkali metal azide. The acylated cyclical 1,3-dicarbonyl compounds are 1,3-cyclohexanediones that are substituted at the 2-position on the cyclohexane ring with an acyl radical. The enol ester compounds that are the starting materials for the process are the O-acyl enol esters of 1,3-cyclohexanediones.
Another aspect of the invention is the process wherein the rearrangement is conducted in the presence of either:
(a) a catalytic amount of an alkali metal azide and a molar excess, with respect to the enol ester, of a base; or
(b) a stoichiometric amount, with respect to the enol ester, of an alkali metal azide and a catalytic amount of a phase-transfer catalyst.
Another embodiment of the invention is the process for preparing the compounds of formula I: 
and tautomers thereof, wherein
R is a group C1-C10 alkyl, C3-C6 cycloalkyl or phenyl, wherein the phenyl nucleus is unsubstituted or substituted by one to three groups selected from the group consisting of halogen, C1-C4 alkyl, C1-C4 alkoxy, C1-C4 haloalkyl, nitro or cyano; A is xe2x80x94OR2, xe2x80x94SR2 or xe2x80x94NR3R4 radical;
R2, R3 and R4 are each independently, hydrogen, C1-C6 alkyl, C1-C6 haloalkyl, C2-C10 alkoxyalkyl, C2-C10 alkylthioalkyl; C3-C6 alkenyl which is unsubstituted or substituted by halogen, C1-C4 alkoxy or C1-C4 alkylthio; C3-C6 alkynyl; phenyl, C6-C20 alkylaryl or C6-C20 aralkyl, wherein the phenyl nucleus is unsubstituted or substituted by one to three groups selected from the group consisting of halogen, C1-C4 alkyl, C1-C4 alkoxy, C1-C4 haloalkyl, nitro or cyano; or
R3 and R4, together with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached, form a 5- or 6-membered heterocyclic ring system which may contain an additional oxygen or sulfur atom in the ring; and salts thereof, said process comprising the step of rearrangement of the corresponding enol ester, wherein said rearrangement is conducted in the presence of a alkali metal azide.
In the above definitions the alkyl radicals comprise both straight chain and branched radicals, e.g. methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl, isobutyl, sec-butyl, tert-butyl, as well as all stereoisomers of the higher carbon number radicals. Alkenyl and alkynyl also comprise straight chain and branched radicals, e.g. vinyl, allyl, methallyl, butenyl, methylbutenyl and dimethylbutenyl, ethynyl, propynyl, butynyl, methylbutynyl and dimethylbutynyl, as well as all stereoisomers of the higher carbon number radicals.
By xe2x80x9ccycloalkylxe2x80x9d is meant a group that encompasses cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl and cyclohexyl.
By xe2x80x9carylxe2x80x9d is meant either a non-heteroaromatic ring system or heteroaromatic ring system. By xe2x80x9calkylarylxe2x80x9d is meant an aryl group substituted by one or more alkyl groups. By xe2x80x9caralkylxe2x80x9d is meant an alkyl group substituted by one or more aryl groups.
Halogen is fluorine, chlorine, bromine or iodine.
A 5- or 6-membered heterocyclic ring system xe2x80x94NR3R4 which may contain an additional oxygen or sulfur atom in the ring includes aromatic and non-aromatic ring systems and for example includes pyrrole, pyrolidine, pyridine, piperidine, morpholine or thiomorpholine. These rings may also be substituted for example by one to three groups selected from the group consisting of halogen, C1-C4 alkyl, C1-C4 alkoxy, C1-C4 haloalkyl, nitro or cyano
The cyclohexanedione derivatives of the formula I have good herbicidal and plant growth regulating properties.
Tautomerism is a type of isomerism in which migration of a hydrogen atom results in two or more structures, called tautomers. The cyclohexanedione derivatives of formula I can be obtained in different tautomeric forms. For example, methyl 4-propanoyl-3,5-cyclohexanedione-1-carboxylate can be obtained in the tautomer form of methyl 4-(propyl-1-hydroxymethylidene)-3,5-cyclohexanedione-1-carboxylate as well as other tautomer forms (see for example Tautomerism Scheme below): 
The alkali metal azide used in the instant process for preparing the cyclohexanediones of formula I include for example lithium azide, sodium azide, potassium azide and cesium azide. The alkali metal azide may function either as a catalyst alone or additionally as a base reagent. When the alkali metal azide functions as a catalyst it is necessary to use an additional base reagent. The alkali metal azide may also be employed in sufficient quantities so that it additionally serves a base reagent for the process. In either case a phase-transfer catalyst may be used to enhance the reactivity of the alkali metal azide catalyst/base. It is to be expected that under certain conditions cation exchange may occur so that the actual catalytic or reagent azide species that facilitates the rearrangement reaction is an azide with a different counter cation.
The scope of the invention disclosed herein should not be construed to be limited by any particular chemical theory relating to the complexation, equilibration, reaction or acid-base chemistry of the components used to make the final product.
Suitable phase-transfer catalysts that may be employed in the instant process include complexing agents which solublize cations in non-polar solvents (e.g. crown ethers such as 18-crown-6). The phase-transfer catalysts may be employed to increase the reaction rate of the rearrangement or otherwise reduce the energy input or quantity of reagents necessary to drive the reaction to completion. Whether a phase-transfer catalyst is used will depend a cost/benefit analysis for the given circumstances and the desired process design parameters (e.g. solvent systems, temperature reaction time etc.).
The preferred amount of alkali metal azide catalyst used in the process ranges from about 5 to 20 mole % relative to the enol ester. However, more alkali metal azide may be used, particularly if the azide is functioning as a reagent base.
The rearrangement process of this invention may be carried out in the presence of a solvent system. Suitable solvents for the rearrangement of the appropriate enol ester to the cyclohexanediones of formula I are for example toluene, DMF, acetone acetonitrile or other similar solvent systems. The solvent system may be extended to include other conventional solvents depending on whether a phase-transfer catalyst is used.
Suitable bases that may be used in the process are organic bases. Preferable organic bases include alkylamines such as trialkylamines or other functionally equivalent bases. Under the appropriate conditions it may be desirable to use for example ammonia or ammonium hydroxide as the base reagent or other similar base reagents. The trialkylamines are preferably tri(lower alkyl)amines having from 1 to 6, preferably 1 to 4 carbon atoms per alkyl group. A particularly preferable amine is triethylamine. Again, it is important to note that alkali metal azides or other salts may also be used as a suitable base reagent.
The base is used in an amount of from about 1 to about 4 moles per mole of enol ester, preferably 1 to 2 moles per mole of enol ester.
The temperatures used in the process will be limited to some extent by the solvent system used unless the rearrangement is conducted under pressure conditions. Generally, the suitable temperature conditions for the rearrangement are from about 20xc2x0 C. to about 75xc2x0 C. Reaction times can be short (i.e. on the order of minutes) or can be long (on the order of days) depending on the catalysts and the process design parameters used. Reaction times for a batch process run at room temperature typically ranges from 1 to 24 hours. Shorter reaction times and lower reaction temperatures may be preferable to avoid effects of undesirable side reactions and decomposition of reagents or catalyst.
Product yield may be improved by employing substantially anhydrous conditions in the process in order to avoid saponification of the enol-ester. Preferably, the rearrangement of the enol ester is conducted in the absence of water.
xe2x80x9cSubstantially anhydrous conditionsxe2x80x9d is defined as conditions sufficient to conduct the rearrangement reaction of the enol ester to the corresponding cyclohexanediones of formula I without an undesirable decrease in the efficiency of the process while taking into account the costs and benefits of obtaining the appropriate reagents and reactor design.
The cyclic enol ester starting materials that may be used in the invention include those disclosed in U.S Pat. Nos. 4,693,745 and 4,695,673 which are hereby incorporated by reference thereto in their entirety. The enol ester starting materials may be prepared by known procedures or otherwise may be prepared using conventional chemistry knowledge and the appropriate commercially available ultimate starting materials (e.g. methyl acetoacetate; see Yoshimoto et al. CHEMTECH (1989), 19(7), p. 431-4)(see U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,693,745 and 4,695,673). The alkali metal azide catalysts/reagents, base reagents, and phase-transfer catalysts are commercially available, may be prepared by known procedures or may otherwise may be prepared using conventional chemistry knowledge. For example, sodium azide is a commercially available azide catalyst/reagent. Similarly, 18-crown-6 is a commercially available phase-transfer catalyst.
The preferred enol ester starting materials used in the instant invention have the formula II: 
wherein the variables are as defined above for formula I. The salts, stereoisomers and tautomers of the compounds of formula II are also suitable starting materials. The salts of the compounds of formula II may be obtained by treatment of the compounds of formula II with the appropriate base. Suitable bases for obtaining the salts are preferably alkali metal hydroxides, alkaline earth metal hydroxides, iron, copper, nickel and zinc hydroxides, and also ammonia or quaternary C1-C4 alkylammonium or C1-C4 hydroxyalkylammonium bases.
The following examples illustrate further some of the specific features of the invention but are not intended to limit its scope. Where not otherwise specified throughout this specification and claims, temperatures are given in degrees centigrade.